


I Once Fell In Love (Supernatural RPF Version)

by callmeb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, No Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb/pseuds/callmeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day.<br/>I couldn't stop crying the rest of the night.</p><p>(Pick your narrator)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Once Fell In Love (Supernatural RPF Version)

**Author's Note:**

> You can choose anyone male or female to be the narrator of this fic. Literally anyone; there are no physical descriptions in this fic.
> 
> I originally wrote it for Linkin Park, but wanted to share it with the Supernatural fandom, too.
> 
> This story has a happy ending (kind of)

I once fell in love with a boy. His name was Jensen Ackles.

We were teenagers when we first met. He was a guitar player with amazing talent and I was nobody special. He was popular. I was not.

I’ll never forget the first time he spoke to me; he asked if he could write a song for me because he thought I was pretty. I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

He gave me a ride home once when it was raining out. That’s when he first kissed me. It was so soft and tender and perfect. I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

By the time we were seniors, our relationship was perfect in every way possible. It was the morning of my eighteenth birthday that we had sex for the first time. It was so full of passion and romance. He felt so good inside of me, holding me, touching me, kissing me. I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

He told me he loved me for the first time after we spent a week away from each other during our freshman year of college. He said he couldn’t live without me, couldn’t breathe without me. I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

We were twenty-three when he took me out on the most romantic date ever. We went to a beautiful restaurant and had a candle-lit dinner. We walked down the shore of the beach, hand-in-hand, and he made love to me on a towel under the moonlight and stars. We stayed up all night and watched the sun rise the next morning. And as the orange rays first began to beam on my face, he asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course. I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

We had our marriage ceremony at that same spot where he had proposed to me. We wrote our own vows and I had the time of my life. I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

I’ll never forget the first time he hit me. He had come home drunk and high. As soon as I questioned him about it, he slapped me. He told me to mind my own business. I couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night.

I remember the first time he cheated on me. He said I couldn’t give him pleasure, so I’d just have to deal with it. He had sex with a stranger in our bedroom and made me sleep on the couch. I couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night.

We were twenty-six the first time he beat me. I had gotten home from work ten minutes late that night, so he hit me until I bled from my lip, nose, face, arms, and legs, everywhere it seemed. I couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night.

It was raining outside the night when he first raped me. He was mad that he couldn’t go out to have sex, so he tied me to the bed and beat me with a belt before raping me. He laughed and said I looked better tied up, so he left me like that all night long, all alone. I couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night.

I remember the night he invited some of his friends over for beer and drugs. I tried to stay away from them all. By the time I realized what they were doing and tried to leave the house, he had already decided what would be happening to me that night. Once again I was tied up; I was beat with several belts. I was raped by him and his four friends. They took turns with me; I even had two of them inside me at the same time. Eventually, his friends left and he passed out. I couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night.

By the time we were twenty-eight, he’d threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone what he and his friends constantly did. He raped me using his gun for the first time that year. Then he left me bleeding on the floor while he got stoned with his buddies. They all came back later and raped me with several inanimate objects. I couldn’t stop crying the rest of the night.

So the next morning after I was sure his friends had all left, I killed him. And I couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Written many years ago and I made minor changes to fit it to spn for you guys.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
